Ashley
Chapter Tears of blood Ability Ashley can charge a scream. The more it's charged, the greater the range. Hit survivors scream and are slowed for a short time. The effect can't go through calls etc. but it can go around like waves of water and through vaults. Ashley has no normal terror radius. Instead of the normal heart beat her presents is shown by her crying, getting louder the closer she gets. The red stain isn't activ. Instead of carrying a downed survivor to a hook, she drags him over the floor. When reaching the hook the hook gets mechanically lowered. Normal weapon Chained to this object, she wanders around the area with the kitchen knife which saved her. Story Ashley was a 9 years old and very happy child, who lived in a small suburb and played every day with her friends. But all this changed one day... One evening, when she walked from her friends house back to hers, she got grapped by a masked man, thrown into a car and droved away.The kipnapper brought her into a village, which was totally abandoned since the suburb was built. There he went to one of the houses and straight to the bedroom. Ashley, in panic, lashed out, grapped a knife when they passed the kitchen and rammed it into the mans back. He screamed and let her fall. After handling the shock, he turned to the little girl... The police couldn't find the missing child even after a long search, just the corpse of a man with mask. Month later, a hiker tolled the police, he had heared a little girl cring in the old village while been there with a friend. They found the girl sitting in the corner of a house, the back turned towards them. When his friend spoke to her and tried to touch her shoulder, she suddenly turned around and rammed a kitchen knife into his neck... Map Not able to leave this place, hold there with fear and memories, she walks around the old, abandoned village. Perks * "Painful memories" Whenever you see a human beeing, you remember the man who hurt you, causing you to sprint forward in a try to let him feel you pain. When starting a chase you get a small temporary speedboost. * "Innocent" Your innocent apperance fools you prey, decreasing you terror radius. Aura reading abilities of the survivors can be fouled. This part of the Perk has a Cooldown. * "Playing child" Your small body alloys things the adults can't do. You can crawl under (teachable: over) dropped pallets at fast vault survivor speed. Mori The Survivor turns on their back. Ashley kneels down on him and violantly stabs him in face and chest. Add-ons * "High C" Your scream stunns 25% longer * "No breathing" You are dead inside, you don't need to inhale before screaming * "Scar" Your kidnapper cut you and this scar left, reminding you to this night anytime, screaming effects a 25% larger area Credits This killer was created by Ben Acid Category:Killer